As of Yet, Untitled
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: (Re-published) Casey Cooke is your average teenager, with a smart tongue and short. But what hides beneath? Secret: She can fly! And when an old man talks to her and pushes her through a portal to the sky in a different universe, what can go wrong? Maybe catching fire and falling on her favorite characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender, hmmm? POLL ON PROFILE FOR THIS
1. The Girl Who Could Fly

**A/N: I've been wanting to do an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic for a long time, so I finally decided to today. It's your typical self-insert story, in which an OC will accompany the Gaang to defeat the Firelord, blah blah blah, et cetra. **

**Well...Enjoy~**

**Also, for the self-insert OC in here, I'm debating if I should have her bend an element or not. And if she could, if it would be A) firebending or B) (to add a unique twist ) shadowbending.**

**Tell me in your review, if you do. Not that you have to...Anyways...On with the story!**

**I don't own anybody BUT my OC. You'll find her name out in a minute.**

* * *

Prologue

The Girl Who Could Fly

* * *

_It's been a while since I first learned what I could do. I bet you're wondering, too. Well, I can read, I can sing and I can play the Wii, and other stuff, too. But I can do something normal humans, and strange ones, can dream of._

_Simply put, I can fly._

_Mum says that when I was little, I had developed a small anomaly in my brain. That small anomaly gave me the ability to see things in a different way, and simply put, it gave me a slight control on my gravity, scientifically speaking. All I see out of it is that I can fly. Not with bird wings, or mechanical things and whatnot, just pure willpower._

_I bet you're thinking how sueish I sound, but in reality, I have as many faults as I do good points. I get nervous a lot, I'm clumsy and strange...Need I go on?_

_Maybe I should just continue with the story, and see how it turns for the worse..._

* * *

"CASEY!" Not again, I thought. I turned and saw the school bully chasing after me. Her name was Penelope Wistash. Wist_ass, _if you ask me. She's been on my case since third grade, ever since I accidentally spilled my juice all over her science project. But I can't help if I'm clumsy. "GET BACK HERE!" I turned my head and saw Penelope. She was rather a fat girl, and I could outrun her any day. Her amber blonde hair was carefully plaited into a braid, and her school uniform had rings of sweat.

Now, how is _she _the most popular kid at school?

I rolled my eyes. "Not today, Penelope!" I yelled back at her, buckets full of confidence, which made her mad and she started to run again. But I thought she would give up eventually.

Standing there like an idiot, I thought I had the advantage over her. I was...more fit than her, you could say, and could outrun her any day. But just as I turned around, a meaty hand grabbed my bag and ended up hauling me into the air. For a fat girl, you would wonder where she got that strength. "You know what it feels like to have a black eye?"

"No." Was my quiet reply, looking at her big fist, clenched and ready to be shot.

"Well, then, I'll show you!" I clenched my eyes shut, and no sooner than I did then a burst of pain originate in my left eye. Whimpering as Penelope threw me to the side, I heard a chorus of laughter from the kids who followed me home. As soon as they were gone, I made sure I could see out of both eyes. The left one hurt a bunch, but I could still see. Standing up, I brushed my uniform pants off, glad I wore the typical blazer-and-pants combo all the boys wear.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and started my trek home. It was rather a long walk, but the bus ride would be worse. Of course, I knew that after I passed the telephone lines, that resemble dogs so well, I knew I could get home faster.

The aerial route, of course!

As I walked through Main Street of our small town, I noticed something peculiar. The last alley before the gravel becomes dirt, before the power lines, there was a mysterious man waiting there. And by the looks of it, waiting for me. Mysterious men are no good in this world, and he looked full of bad intent. Gulping as I walked by him, I tried to ignore him.

"Are you Casey Cooke?"

I turned around, unaware to respond. You don't give your names to strangers, but we break this rule every time we make a new friend. The Mysterious Man seemed to know I was debating, and he nodded.

"You're a gifted child, you know." He said, his amber eyes meeting my forest green.

"What-how did you even know?" The Mysterious Man knew about my gift of flight? Was he a stalker or something?

"I have my ways." The man said, and I noticed how old he was. White hair appeared out of his dark hat, and a white beard accompanied it. "But we need your help."

"My...My help?" I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, sir, but I think you have the wrong girl."

"Wrong girl?" The old man laughed, pulling me back into the alley. "Wrong girl? We knew you were the right girl since you were born, Casey. The spirits say it's time for you to come and help."

"Spirits? Known since I was born?" I laughed, turned serious and looked at the man in the eye. "You on drugs or something?"

"Casey..." His voice was firmer than before, and I tensed at his change of attitude. "What is your favorite show on television?"

Nervously, I replied, "Avatar: The Last Airbender, sir."

He smiled, showing pearly whites. I got nervous(er) then. Who was this guy? Why did he want to know my favorite show on TV? What kind of stalker is he? My thoughts raced, as I looked at the man, from top to bottom, looking for any weapon; a knife, or a gun.

Can't help but be paranoid in a world like this.

"I knew you would say that." He pulled out a marble from his pocket, and let it fall to the ground. It exploded in a flurry of white, blue and other mystical colors I didn't even knew existed, swirling, with a black center. A portal, more or less. "The spirits are waiting, Casey. Oh, and be prepared, or you'll wake up in the water."

"Wait, what?" I only stared at him as he pushed me through the portal, to the sky on the other side.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue~ I respect every review, constructive criticism or the simple ones like 'can't wait for the next chapter' or 'upload soon'.**

**But, first, a poll before I write the next chapter. Unanimous wins~**

**What element should Casey bend, or is flying enough?**

**A. Fire**

**B. Shadow**

**C. None, flying's enough already.**


	2. The People With Elements

**A/N: So I didn't exactly need the response by now, I just need it when I need it. Also, the poll is up on my profile~**

**Disclaimer: I only own Casey :)**

**POLL:**

**What element should Casey bend, or is flying enough?**

**A. Fire**

**B. Shadow**

**C. None, flying's enough already.**

* * *

Chapter One

The People with Elements

A.K.A

The Warriors of Kyoshi, Part One

* * *

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A girl screamed, falling. Half of her uniform was on fire, from the bottom of the shirt, and tracing the seam to the end of the sleeve. Desperately trying to put it out, the girl didn't even think about what she could do. The ends of her mid-length brown hair were singed, and her small figure desperately fought the flames._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a giant creature caught her, and water, moving in mid-air, put the fire out. The girl was panting, then sat up in awe. _

* * *

_I must be dreaming, _I thought, looking at the people who saved me from the fate. Only a few moments ago, I was pushed through the portal, and started to fly around, and eventually got hit with a random fireball. _I was flying too low. _

Three familiar people surrounded me, two boys and a girl. The girl had abandoned her sewing in haste to put me out, and the one boy, my age, bald, and arrow tattoos, controlled the creature that caught me. I knew these people from my favorite TV show, and I just looked in awe, though an awkward silence.

I was still panting, my heart beating, adrenaline pumping. "Thank you _so _much!"

"No problem, but are you okay?" The girl, Katara, asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I just waved it off, smiling nervously. I was in front of my cartoon heroes!

"You sure?" The older boy, Sokka, asked. "You just fell out of the sky, on fire."

I shrugged. "I've had stranger." Not really, but close to falling out of the sky while on fire.

Aang, the final addition to the group, smiled and turned from the reins. "So, what's your name? I'm Aang!"

Sokka shut him up, because he was about to say more. "She could be from the Fire Nation, Aang!"

Katara rolled her eyes, and I said, "Dude, I just fell outta the sky while on fire. Does that sound something somebody from the Fire Nation would do?" I was glad I had background history on this place from the show. Might save my ass one day, even. Sokka sat there for a moment, thinking over my answer. I had won this round. There were plenty more to come, so I returned to Aang. "I'm Casey!"

"Cool!" Katara smiled. "I'm Katara, and that's my brother, Sokka." She sighed as he dug around their bags for food. "Sometimes, I wonder how I'm related to him." She whispered the last part to me, and I had to hold in a laugh. Aang continued 'steering' the sky bison, Appa, and Katara asked me a bunch of questions. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know...It's not really on any maps..." It _was _the truth. The U.S. wasn't on any of their maps.

"Really?" Katara pondered her next question. "Are you a bender?"

"A wha...?"

"A bender. You know, can you control one of the elements?"

Oh, duh. I knew that, I love this show for Pete's sake. As I quickly organized my thoughts, I decided that flying wasn't exactly 'bending' unless I'm gravity-bending, so I replied, "Nah, there aren't any benders where I come from."

Sokka perked up at that. "Really? Can I move to your village?"

I ignored his comment. "You guys can drop me off...Hey, wait, where are you headed?" I was staying, no matter what Sokka argued.

After a moment of silence, Sokka asked Aang, "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

Aang shrugged. "Well, I know it's near water."

I looked down, and saw a vast ocean. I waited for Sokka's comment, "I guess it's close, then." I turned to Katara and watched her continue her sewing, and then I laid back, bored. They were stuck with me, after all, I was 'destined' to defeat the Fire Lord with them, according to Mr. Creepy Old Man.

Suddenly, I looked up when I saw Aang do an airbending trick. "Hey, Katara, check out this cool airbending trick!" He was spinning marbles using the wind, in a circle. It was pretty cool animated, even cooler in real life.

"Whoa..." I commented, entranced by the spinning marbles. "You're an air-bender?" I had to ask questions, or else I would seem too suspicious..._RIGHT?! I mean, with Sokka and all..._

Katara had returned to sewing, which hadn't gotten burnt in my fall from mid-air. I was kinda stuck here, there was no land they could let me off on and stuff...so...yeah..."That's great, Aang." Katara stated, more focused on her sewing than

"You didn't even look." Aang pouted.

Katara looked over at Aang, with an astonished look on her face. "That's great!" She said, with enthusiasm. By then he had just stopped spinning the marbles.

"But I'm not doing it now." This was so cool! I was watching them interact, just like on the show! Except, this time, they were 3D and...Well, actual beings I could poke.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." I forget how sexist that dude can be sometimes. I crossed my arms.

"I'm a girl, and I don't know how to sew!" I cried. _P'WNED._

"Yeah, what does being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked, pissed.

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that." Katara looked annoyed, and I tried to ignore Sokka's sexist statements. "It's the natural order of things."

"I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestle." I challenged before Katara threw her the unfinished pants at Sokka.

Sokka told his sister, "Wait, I was just kidding! I can't wear these, or fix them myself!"

"Relax, Sokka, where we're going, you won't need pants."

_Oh._ Now I knew where we were going.

* * *

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka complained as I looked at the sandy beach around us.

"We won't be able to reach the North Pole till spring." Katara tried to persuade Aang. Personally _I _wanted to see everything, I bet that Omashu looked EPIC but I only fell on Appa just an hour earlier. On fire.

"But Appa's tired. Aren't you, boy?" Aang nudged the flying bison, who was quite tall in my relatively short size. Appa made a grunt that didn't convince any of us. "I _said, _aren't you, boy?" Appa let out a real fake yawn.

Nope.

Not convinced.

"Hard to argue with a ten-ton magical creature." I said before Sokka could, leaving him in shock.

"I was about to say that..." He uttered.

I heard a giant SPLASH! and looked to the ocean. A giant fish had jumped out of the water and back in, the sun sparkling off it's scales. MUCH better than the show, from what I knew. I was in awe, my mouth forming an 'o'.

"That's why we're here!" Aang smiled mischievously. "I'm going to ride the elephant koi!"

"Elephant koi?!" I asked/yelled, astounded. "You mean that giant fish that just jumped out of the water and went SPLASH!"

Aang nodded.

This was going to be fun.

As Aang ran into the water, I looked at Sokka. "I still think I could win in an arm wrestle."

"Oh, it's on." He had a determined look on his face as we found a rock to do it on. Leaning down, I tightly grabbed his hand. "One, two, three!" _Thud! _His arm hit the hard, coarse rock not a mere second afterwards. "I wasn't ready!" _THUD. _Again. "Are we doing it after three, or on three? Cause I'm confused."_  
_

"On three." I felt as if he was trying to think of excuses to why he kept losing, but I kept it to myself. "One more round."

"One..." We spoke in perfect unison. "Two...THREE!"

_THUD_.

"Damn." He won.

Appa had gotten into something, and Katara noticed, chasing after the mythical bison. Aang looked disappointed, trying to show off to Katara, but she wasn't looking...Again...I gave him a thumbs-up for a confidence booster, but I don't think he noticed. I glanced at the water, and saw a faint silhouette swimming below as Aang bravely rode the big fish.

"There's something in the water!"

Next thing I knew, I was watching Katara and Sokka try and get him off the fish, but he through they were cheering him on. I thought of flying out there, but I didn't like a lot of people to know what I could do...And Mr. Creepy Old Man knew it already, which was just wrong. Aang went under for a moment, and I hesitantly put a foot forward. If I flew out to get him, I might save him. But I would end up as an 'air-bender' in their terms. I was a 'non-bender'. And for me to fly, I needed a little momentum, first. As I debated this, Aang sprung from the sea and started to run as a big dorsal fin arose from the sea.

"AAH!" I screeched, horrified. "IT'S JAWS!"

Of course, they had no idea what I was talking about, but Aang was able to air-bend his way above the water to get back to shore. Jaws disappeared below the waves.

"What was that thing?"

"It was Jaws, wasn't it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road."

I heard a twig snap and swirled on my heel, and saw warriors hidden in the trees. My eyes widened as I recognized one, but no sooner than I had, a thin weapon had knocked me to the ground, my vision blurry as they tied me up...

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. I left you off at a cliffhanger...Well, if you know the episode, then you know what'll happen.**

**What element should Casey bend, or is flying enough?**

**A. Fire**

**B. Shadow**

**C. None, flying's enough already.**

**I don't mind critiques, as long as they aren't too harsh. **


End file.
